Prowess
by Chataignier
Summary: Like a knight in shining armor. AtobexTezuka, OCx? Rated M for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Title: Prowess: Anti-fan  
Themes/Genre/Prompt: Shounen-ai  
Pairings: AtobexTezuka, OCx?  
Rating: M for language  
Summary: Like a knight in shining armor. AtobexTezuka, OCx?

* * *

**Prowess: Anti-fan**

* * *

Mogami Hiroe stood, hands on her hips, eyes, glaring.  
"Out of my way, _princess."_  
Atobe bristled at the insult, and was about to retaliate with a comeback, but decided against it as he watched the girl. She had been tackled by one of his fan girls, and was screaming profanities like no tomorrow.

Hiroe huffed as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her uniform. Fan girls were so annoying.  
"Obsequious bitch," Hiroe seethed.  
Turning to Atboe, she continued, "I'm off to see the principal, now move it!"  
Atobe willingly obliged. It seemed she was a new student. Atobe smirked as he headed for his classroom, he would let her go this time, but just this once.

* * *

Hiroe groaned as she entered the classroom, she hated introductions. As expected, the teacher, asked for an introduction. Frowning, Hiroe spoke, "Mogami Hiroe." A deliberate pause. "I hate people."

She was placed next to an Akutagawa-kun. Hiroe glanced over at the yawning boy and smiled. If he slept, she wouldn't have to deal with him. The lunch bell brought Hiroe back to her senses. The lectures had been absolutely boring, and although she had had a little trouble in Japanese history, she was sure she would be able to figure it all out if she read her textbook a few times. She set her bento on her desk, and opened it. Ah, lunch, such a wonderful time of the day.

A trio of girls appeared, and Hiroe looked up from her lunch.  
"Didn't you hear me," Hiroe growled, "I hate people."  
"Listen Mogami. Nobody, and we mean nobody, speaks to Atobe-sama like that! Nobody!"  
Hiroe shrugged, "Ato-who?" She frowned. Were they talking about the stuck-up prick she had insulted earlier? Hiroe shook her head, no, she couldn't be sure.  
The girls howled in frustration, and swept Hiroe's bento off the desk. It clattered, emptying its contents onto the floor. The trio stomped off, noses turned up, sniffing at the absolute stupidity of the new student. Frustrated, Hiroe cleaned up her lunch, depositing it into the nearest trash can. She returned to her seat and fought off the urge to go over and pummel the girls.

"Hungry?"  
Hiroe turned to her left, and there was sleepy-head, wide awake, offering her his lunch.  
Hiroe grimaced, "I hate-"  
Jirou set the bento on her desk, "Eat up."  
Before Hiroe could refuse the food, Jirou had gone back to sleep. Hiroe smiled. Her seatmate sure was nice. Suddenly aware of what had taken place, Hiroe glanced up. The girls had maintained their distance, but they were glaring at her. It seemed like another confrontation was to take place. Hiroe guarded the bento, cautiously watching the movement of the enemy. There was none. Hiroe peered at the sleeping boy. Just who exactly was he?

* * *

Hiroe sighed, finally, the end of school. Thank god for bells. She practically pranced out of the classroom, eager to get out of the hell hole. Caught in the midst of her celebration, Hiroe smashed right into the king himself. Atobe turned to glare at whoever had the audacity to bump into him. Oh, it was her. Hiroe shot him a glare, "You ass, watch where you're going. Who the hell do you think you are anyway, walking around like you're some king?"  
Atobe sighed. This girl just didn't learn did she, "Atobe Keigo."  
Hiroe blanked, "Atobe?"  
Atobe looked slightly flustered. This girl had never heard of him? That was impossible. Atobe nodded.  
Hiroe glanced down at her feet. She seemed embarrassed.  
"Your stupid fan girls knocked over my lunch," she hissed.  
Okay, she wasn't embarrassed at all.  
"I think you owe me lunch."  
Oshitari Yuushi, who had been accompanying Atobe, nearly choked on air. Owe? Atobe Keigo never owed anybody anything. Now this, was an interesting turn of events.  
Atobe though, being the man that he was, smirked, "How does Ore-sama know this isn't some ploy to get Ore-sama to ask you out?"  
Hiroe slapped him, hard, "Why the hell would _Ore-sama_ like you?"  
Oshitari vaguely wondered if it was possible to die from laughter. He wasn't too eager to find out, and repressed his chuckles.  
Atobe gawked at the girl in front of him. Not only did she have the audacity to bump into him, but she'd also slapped him. Slapped him! She'd laid a hand on his beautiful face. Atobe Keigo was not pleased. There would be hell to pay.

The ringing of a cell phone snapped Atobe out of his reverie. Hiroe fumbled with her schoolbag, trying to find her cell phone. Flipping open the device, she brought it to her ear.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
Now Atobe wasn't one to eavesdrop, but decided he would. At least until the little rascal offered him an apology.  
"You wouldn't believe it," Hiroe chatted, walking past Atobe, "This school is so stuck up."  
Atobe frowned. No one had ever ignored him. No one. As he trotted after the girl, he turned to glance at Oshitari, who was slumped against the wall. Oshitari looked as if he was having trouble breathing. Atobe followed the girl, who chatted away on her phone.  
"Oh yeah, the tennis courts here are really nice," Hiroe chirped.  
Tennis? Atobe thought. Did this girl play tennis?  
"Yeah, sure, I think I'm free on that day," Hiroe replied, "Well all right then, see you."  
She closed her phone with a snap, and placed it right back inside her bag.  
Atobe coughed, and she turned around.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Apologize."  
Hiroe sighed, "I humbly apologize, for I never have been ,and never will be a fan of yours, _Atobe-sama._"  
Atobe looked like he was about to explode, "You-"  
"Still owe me lunch," Hiroe quipped, bouncing off.

* * *

Jirou collapsed on the court, tired.  
"Jirou? Hey! We're playing a match! Wake up!"  
"I'm hungry," Jirou mumbled, sitting up.  
"Hungry? Didn't you have lunch?"  
Jirou shook his head, "I gave it to Mogami-chan."  
"Who?"  
"Mogami-chan."  
"Who?"  
"Mogami-chan!"  
"I know that, but who is that?"  
Jirou shrugged, "She sits next to me."

Atobe entered the tennis courts, and demanded a match. None of the members, not even the regulars, were willing to oblige him though. Thoroughly pissed, Atobe stomped out of the courts in a most undignified manner.

Gakuto and Jirou watched as Atobe left the courts. Dropping his tennis racket, Gakuto bounded over the net to sit next to Jirou.  
"So... is Mogami cute?"  
Jirou gave Gakuto an odd look, but no reply. Shishido, noticing that Gakuto and Jirou had ended their match, deemed it reasonable to take a break. A little curious as to their conversation, he headed over. Ohtori, spying his doubles partner headed off, followed.  
Gakuto peered up at his fellow teammates, and spilled out his thoughts about this 'Mogami-chan'.  
Ohtori brightened instantly, "Mogami? Mogami Hiroe?"  
It was Jirou's turn to look up. He nodded. Gakuto found this rather interesting.  
"Do you know her, Ohtori?"  
Ohtori replied with an emphatic yes.  
"Is she cute?"  
Ohtori turned bright red, "Ah...Mogami-senpai...is pretty..."  
"Senpai?" Gakuto quipped, "She's in our year! How do you know her Ohtori?"  
Ohtori shuffled, a little embarrassed.  
"Tell us, Choutarou," Shishido ordered.  
And little Ohtori launched into the story of his meeting with Mogami Hiroe. An occurrence that had taken place that very morning.

* * *

Hiroe gasped as she bumped into a fellow student. The water from her bottle splashing down the front of his shirt. She was so screwed.  
"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, dabbing at his shirt with her handkerchief.  
"It-It's okay," Ohtori muttered, trying to comfort the distraught girl.  
Hiroe shot him a glare, "Is it really? Then I won't offer to take it to the cleaners."  
Ohtori blanked. Now that was not an expected reaction.  
Sniffing, Hiroe picked up her bag and sauntered off, clearly offended.  
"Senpai?" Ohtori called out.  
She turned around, "What?"  
"I'm sorry?" Ohtori offered.  
Hiroe glanced at his shirt, "No it's my fault."  
Ohtori jogged over to her, "Where are you going senpai?"  
Hiroe laughed, "I don't know."  
Ohtori shot her a weird look.  
"I'm new, you idiot."  
Ohtori apologized again, and pointed to the opposite direction, "The principal's office is that way, he should have your schedule."  
Well that was helpful. "Thank you...ahh..."  
"Ohtori. Ohtori Choutarou."  
"Ohtori-kun. Thank you."  
"Senpai! Wait! Ah... senpai..."  
" It's Mogami. Mogami Hiroe."

* * *

Gakuto laughed and gave the sleeping Jirou a nudge, "Did she throw the bento back at you or something?"  
Jirou yawned, "Nope, she ate it."  
"But she's pretty huh?" Gakuto asked.  
Ohtori nodded.  
Oshitari joined the little congregation, "Gakuto, why aren't you practicing?"  
Gakuto smiled up at his partner, "I think Jirou has a girlfriend."  
Jirou yawned again, "What?"  
Oshitari frowned, "A girlfriend?"  
Jirou shook his head. No, he didn't.  
"Say Yuushi, do you know a Mogami Hiroe?" Gakuto inquired.  
Oshitari thought. He was pretty sure he didn't anyone by that name.  
"Ohtori says she's pretty," Gakuto continued.  
Oshitari thought. Pretty huh? That girl had been pretty, the one that had insulted Atobe. She was surely one of a kind.  
"Maybe," Oshitari replied.  
"Maybe?" Gakuto echoed.  
Oshitari nodded, "Maybe."  
Gakuto looked crestfallen, but Ohtori spoke up, "Mogami-senpai is a little...unladylike."

* * *

Hiroe stumbled out of bed, cranky and tired. Giving her parents a wave goodbye, she stepped out of the house and headed for Hyoutei. As she entered school grounds, she was confronted by Atobe Keigo, and, as she noted, a group of fan boys, it seemed.  
"Ah, Ohtori-kun, good morning," Hiroe smiled.  
Ohtori turned bright red, "Go-good morning."  
"Did your shirt dry?"  
Ohtori nodded.  
Hiroe shifted her attention back to Atobe. She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.  
"Good morning Diva, you still owe me lunch."  
Gakuto stared in horror at the girl in front of Atobe, and he elbowed Ohtori, "Is that?"  
Ohtori sighed, "Yes, that's Mogami-senpai."  
Gakuto gave Ohtori a wink, "She's very pretty." And Ohtori turned red again, "No, no, it's not like that."  
"Ore-sama will not buy you lunch," Atobe said, "but, Ore-sama will buy you dinner."  
"Say what?" Hiroe gawked.  
"Dinner," Atobe smirked, "after tennis practice."

* * *

Hiroe sighed, she called her father, and relayed to him that she was going out to dinner with a 'nice' boy from her school. Her father, although a little surprised with this development, said he understood and that he would expect her to be home no later than 10. Tennis huh? Hiroe wondered if Atobe was part of the tennis team. She decided she would question Ohtori about it, too bad she didn't know what classroom he was in.

When the lunch bell rang, Hiroe exited the classroom as quickly as her feet would carry her. Finding the classrooms for the second years, she popped her head into the first one, "Ohtori-kun?"  
A few people looked up. A boy sitting near the front of the classroom gestured towards the door, "Ohtori's classroom is the next one."  
Hiroe thanked the boy and left, shutting the door behind her. She popped her head into the next classroom, "Ohtori-kun?"  
Ohtori looked up and gulped, "Mogami-senpai?"  
She beckoned to him, "Let's talk."  
Ohtori left his seat, and followed her out the door.  
"So tell me, Ohtori-kun," Hiroe began, "Who is Atobe? Why's he so important?"  
Ohtori gawked, "You mean, you don't know?"  
Hiroe shook her head, "Not really."

Gakuto nearly flung himself out of the classroom as the bell rang. He was eager to find Ohtori, to discuss his thoughts on how to score a girl like Mogami Hiroe. As he rounded the corner, he stopped, shocked to see Ohtori and Mogami already deep in conversation. He smiled to himself. Who knew Ohtori had it in him.  
"Gakuto, what are you doing?"  
"Yuushi," Gakuto gasped, "Quiet, look."  
Oshitari peered around the corner.  
"Ohtori got himself a girlfriend!"  
Oshitari sighed.

Hiroe walked back to her classroom, feeling enlightened, and a little bit hungry. When Hiroe returned to her classroom, she discovered that her bento was missing, and she sent piercing glares at the trio of girls that had knocked over her lunch yesterday. Jirou turned to look at who had taken Mogami's seat. Ah, it was Mogami herself. Jirou perked up.  
"Mogami-chan?"  
"What?" she snapped.  
Jirou handed her a bento, "I protected your bento, you should eat now."  
Hiroe almost laughed. She took her lunch from the boy before glaring at him, "Go back to sleep."

* * *

Sitting under a tree, Hiroe watched afternoon practice. She had to admit, Atobe was pretty good, but it wasn't like she'd ever give him a compliment. Ohtori, on the other hand, was a cute kid, and she readily fired a stream of compliments at him after practice had ended. Ohtori endured this for a good two minutes, blushing harder every few seconds. He obviously wasn't used to this much attention.  
"Anyway," Hiroe chirped, ending her commentary, "You're Diva-sama's going to take me out to dinner."  
"And I'm bringing them along," Atobe quipped.  
Hiroe shrugged, "Fine, as long as you pay for my portion, I could care less."

They stood outside one of the most expensive restaurants Hiroe had ever seen. She stared meekly at her school uniform. Would she even be allowed in there with her clothes? She looked over her shoulder at the limo that Atobe had arrived in and believe that maybe, just maybe, he could afford this place. She on the other hand, had taken the bus. She looked up at the host, waiting by the door, he seemed to be beckoning to her.

Atobe poked his head out from inside the restaurant, "Hurry up will you, Ore-sama has been waiting for a while now."  
"Oh shut it, you little fucker."  
Atobe nearly gasped. No one called him a 'little fucker'! No one!  
Hiroe plopped down in her chair and grabbed a menu, searching for the most expensive item there was to order. Steak huh? She'd take that, meat was good after all.  
"So.... Mogami Hiroe, I'd like to know a bit more about you," Oshitari began.  
"Oh would you now," Mogami shot back.  
"I would," Oshitari smirked, "So tell me-"  
The ringing of Hiroe's cell phone diverted her attention. Flipping open her phone, she read the screen.  
"Hello?"  
The Hyoutei tennis team sat quietly, watching her chatting away on her phone. Oshitari smirked, this would be a good time to gather some information. He glanced over at Atobe, who had a very indecent look on his face. Seemed like revenge was somewhere around the corner.  
"Well... I'm not at home right now," Hiroe admitted, "Ah... you're too worried about me, I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself."

Oishi sighed, "Where are you now? It's not safe to go back home late, so finish your dinner and hurry home okay?"  
Eiji pounced on Oishi, "Ooiishii!! Who's that you're talking to?"  
"Not now Eiji, I'm on the phone," Oishi scolded.  
"But who! Who are you talking to?"  
Ignoring Eiji, Oishi returned to the phone, "Yes that's Eiji."  
Eiji gasped, "No way! Is it Mo-chan? I want to talk to her!"  
"Mo-chan?" Fuji echoed.  
"Wah! Fujiko, you scared me."  
Fuji smiled, "Who's Mo-chan?"

Hiroe mentally prepared herself for the receiver of Oishi's cell phone.  
"Nya, Mo-chan! I missed you!"  
"Oishi said your eating dinner, are you eating dinner with anyone?"  
"Uhm yeah."  
"You are? Who! Who! Are they guys?"  
"The tennis team."  
There was complete silence on Eiji's part.  
"Hello? Hello? Are you there?"  
No reply. Shrugging, Hiroe closed her phone.

"Who was that?" Atobe asked.  
"None of your business."  
"Ore-sama wants to know."  
Hiroe smiled, "Does your nose grow bigger every time you stick it in other people's business? Because I wouldn't be surprised. Your nose is big enough already."  
Atobe bristled. He gripped his glass tightly, throwing it at her would definitely be satisfying.  
Ohtori spoke quickly, "Ah... Mogami-senpai, don't you think that's a little harsh?"  
"No, I do not think it's harsh."

* * *

"Mogami Hiroe?"  
Fuji nodded.  
"I have little data on her," Inui replied, "Mogami Hiroe, is a 3rd year, she currently attends Hyoutei Academy, rumor has it that she sits next to Akutagawa. As for fact, she used to live in Oishi's neighborhood when she was a child, but apparently she moved out of the prefecture because of her father's job."  
Fuji nodded a little.  
"That's about all I have on her," Inui sighed, "I need more data. Oh, there's one more thing I've forgotten. It seems she's well acquainted with Tezuka."  
Fuji's grin widened, "Well acquainted with Tezuka...."

"Ore-sama is leaving now," Atobe stated, heading for his limo.  
"Yeah, yeah," Hiroe mumbled, "Good riddance."  
"See you tomorrow," Atobe sneered.  
Hiroe whirled around and smiled. A sickeningly sweet smile, "Of course, Hime."  
Atobe grumbled quietly as he stepped into his limo. Damn that girl got on his nerves.

"Tezuka."  
Tezuka glanced to his left.  
"There's something I'd like to ask you," Fuji began.  
A slight nod from Tezuka.  
"Do you happen to know someone by the name of Mogami Hiroe?"  
Tezuka turned to give what Fuji thought was supposed to be an incredulous look.  
"What about her?"  
"So you do know her," Fuji commented, "Then tell me, what's Mogami Hiroe like?"  
Tezuka answered the question quickly, no ounce of hesitation in his voice, "A rash and unladylike girl."  
"I didn't know you liked girls like that," Fuji commented.  
Tezuka almost grimaced, "She is merely an acquaintance Fuji."  
"Merely?"  
No reply. Fuji took that as a 'yes'.  
"So how is it that_ the _Tezuka Kunimitsu came to be acquainted with this rash and unladylike girl?"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now C: So... I'm guessing you saw that question mark in the summary right? The one next to OCx So guys, I need your help here C: I can't really decide if I want Hiroe to end up with Ohtori or Jirou so it's sort of between those two right now. If you guys are seriously for one pairing or another, please tell me C: or if you think Hiroe should be with someone else completely then by all means, speak up C: (just submit a review ^^) **

**I don't plan on changing the AtobexTezuka pairing though. That's my OTP for this fanfiction C:  
**


End file.
